fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fable II Clothing
chicken suit does anyone know were to get the chicken clothes? I believe you can get them through Fable 2.com by finishing the small flash story, one of the crowns at the ending of the story gives out the Chicken set. Link your gamertag to the site, then you can get the stuff from a chest in the heroes guild the next time you go on fable while logged into Xbox Live Kal Rayce 06:35, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Template at the End of the Page The template of the armor list at the bottom of the Notes states "Assassin Clothing" as "Assassian Clothing", yet I have changed the Fable 2 clothing template already and still will not show the revised version. Is it ok for someone to put the revised version in place? -- 08:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Crippling lack Am I the only one who has noticed the crippling lack of images on any of the clothing pages? Those that actually have an image are very small, fuzzy, and have camera-television interference. They also have strange, bright, random color schemes. Would it be to much to ask for someone to start posting up halfway decent pictures of all the clothing choices? You don't really need more then one good picture of every outfit, and later in the game you easily have enough holdings and money to aquire all of the basic clothing types and take a quick picture. (Hell, you could sell them back to a different merchant for a profit.) I say this because I'm looking for a male-middle class picture (Perferably with unkempt hair and high skill/no strength) so I can use it as a base for a piece of art. (I don't own a 360, and it's impossible to find one on the net. --Zilabus 04:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :You've hit the nail on the head, because pictures of Fable II are being taken from a T.V there going to be fuzzy, when Fable II is available for PC you'll see a flux of better pictures --[[User:Darth Jadious|'Darth Jadious']] 07:55, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. Fable II is only available on the X-Box 360. If it does became available for PC, there will be better, higher quality images thanks to the Print Sc button. So, until it does become available for PC, which it might not, we will have to put up with a lack of images or very poor quality images. Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Technically, there is a way to get good quality images from a 360, but it's complicated and possibly expensive. You'd have to run the video through your computer (using a TV tuner card) and then capture from there. So, possible, but not very nice. --JonTheMon 12:51, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Error on page Someone needs to fix up the link for the Knothole Island part. I managed to change the wording from Glade to Island but can't change the link. --Alpha Lycos 11:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Done. For future reference, the first part of a link is the actual ling. Eveything after the | is what you want the link to say. e.g. original Fable game will link to Fable but say original Fable game. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 12:34, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Assassin Outfit ﻿﻿Before I got the Knothole Island DLC I had akready had an Assassin Coat. I just thought that this needed to be clarified. :I've reworded it so it makes more sense. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC)